


Artificial

by syIvester



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Choking, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/M, Making Out, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, POV Third Person Omniscient, Smut, Spanking, Tie Kink, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syIvester/pseuds/syIvester
Summary: Connor, an android, and Sarah explore new places never ventured before.





	Artificial

**Author's Note:**

> connor is such a CUTIE but anyone who has read any part of my work knows that i cannot write cute stuff for shit and the only thing i know how to write is smut and even then i’m not even that good at it L O L. anyways don’t come at me saying that he shouldn’t be looked at that way cause girl the tumblr fandom is THIRSTING lmao. also don’t come at me for not keeping connor very in character i absolutely suck cock at writing things that diverge just a little from canon but anyways hope u guys enjoy xx (follow my tumblr!!!! it’s prot0type.tumblr.com show some love for ur girl)

“Not this fucking android again..” Sarah teased, making Connor confused. Hank chuckled as he threw manila folders down on his desk, before sitting down. Connor still stood, as if waiting for an ‘okay’ to sit down.

Connor, the android from CyberLife that followed her co-worker Hank around everywhere, was not completely intolerable. It was just the tasting of _everything_ at crime scenes and the innocence in his silky voice that annoyed the both of them. He was so perfect that it hurt.

“Hello, Sarah.” She gave a closed lip smile and nodded a little before returning to look at the case files on her computer. Connor’s mechanical gaze burned into her face, making her shift uncomfortably in her chair. “Is something wrong?”

“Not at all, Connor.” She looked back up at him, seeing that his eyes hadn’t moved at all. “Scanning me once again?”

“I see the hair from Lieutenant Anderson’s dog is on your clothing. How did that come to get there?” He questioned.

“I went over last night for a few drinks, must’ve transfered over to my work clothes somehow.”

Connor nodded, and then moved to stand behind her. Her chair swiveled to face him, and he tried to smile at Sarah but it ended up looking like a grimace. She laughed a little because she thought it was cute, and Hank joined her, shaking his head with a smile. “Sarah, do you think you can let me read these files? I might be able to find a pattern between the deviancy cases.”

She stood up from her chair, motioning for him to sit down.“Be my guest.”

Connor took the seat, rolling the mousewheel that looked so tiny compared to his long and slim index finger. Everything about this android was perfect. Hank walked away, probably to grab some water.

She studied Connor more. Sarah knew the people at CyberLife spent so much time and effort to make these stupid things, but she wondered how much work went into Connor. After all, he was a prototype, so she wouldn’t be surprised if they spent hours crafting his smooth skin and lean body so the first model would be perfect.

And Connor was. Nothing short of a guy she would go for. The tousled brown hair, the soft, brown eyes, everything about him was just who she was looking for. Although she did have a dislike for androids after ger father got fired because of one, Connor really wasn’t _that_ bad to her.

“Why are you staring at me?” Connor’s emotionless voice asked. He was looking her, and she blushed. “Sarah, your cheeks are becoming red.”

“She’s blushing, asshole.” Hank returned with a cup of water, setting it down before taking his seat again. “That’s what happens when you’re embarrassed, Connor.”

“Oh. Why are you ‘blushing’, Sarah?”

“Just because you caught me staring at you. That’s not supposed to happen.”

“The chances of me seeing that you were looking at me are eight to one.” Sarah rolled her eyes.

“So I guess it was bound to happen.” Hank said. “She just thinks you’re a real Baldwin, Connor.”

“What is a ‘Baldwin’?”

“It means that she thinks you’re good-looking. It’s old slang.”

“I’m going to store that information for future reference.” Hank returned to his work, and Connor was still in Sarah’s seat, without the intention of moving away. Connor turned back to her. “You think I’m attractive?”

“You were made in a factory, designed to be perfect. They definitely made that happen. I’m sure a lot of girls would agree.” Some new confidence arose from letting him know her true feelings. Hank already exposed her, so there was not really a point in lying to him. “You’re my type.” 

“What is your ‘type’, exactly? And what did you mean by ‘girls would agree’?” He questioned. Connor was genuinely curious to find this information out. Things like these were new experiences to him. He had never been called attractive before. He smirked at the thought.

“Brown hair, brown eyes, fit, the likes.” She shrugged. “And the girls agreeing thing, have you ever seen groups of girls staring at you, maybe laughing and talking to their friends or walking by you often?”

“Yes.” He recalled a few incidents where that had happened. He and Hank were out at Hank’s favorite hot dog place, and girls were nearby, sneaking glances. He made a note to himself to ask Hank later, but when he had the chance to, he just didn’t quite feel right asking. “Did they also think that I am attractive?”

“Yeah, Connor, probably.” Sarah laughed. “All these years and technologic advancements and girls still think that anything can be hot. Now, please get out of my chair because we have work to do.”

Later that night, Hank invited Sarah over for more drinks, although drinks seemed like an inappropriate word based on how much they drank. They were both very, very drunk, but they were having a good time together, like they always do.

A knock on Hank’s door sounded right as Sarah was getting ready to leave after Hank had passed out. She threw a blanket over him before running to the door, hand on her gun, which was probably a bad choice since she was under the influence. Still, she opened the door.

She wasn’t very shocked when she saw Connor standing on the stoop. “Sarah?”

“Hi, Connor. Why are you here so late at night?” She rubbed her forehead, surprised she got the sentence out.

“I recieved a notification that another deviant is on the loose. Hank is my partner for the investigation.” Connor scanned her, stopping at her low cut shirt before returning his eyes back up to her.

“Are you scanning me, Connor? Seriously..” She shifted a little, falling forward before Connor’s reflexes caught her by the waist. His fingers reminded Sarah of ice as they accidentally touched her bare skin. She shivered.

“You’re intoxicated, Sarah. Were you and Hank drinking?” She nodded with hooded eyes. “Where is Hank?”

“He’s asleep on the couch. I tucked him in.” She smiled as her fingers dragged on his lips. “Shh. Don’t wake him up.”

“Where is your house?” Connor asked her. He needed to get her home so he could come back here and wake up Hank to go to the crime scene.

“Very far.” Her hands traveled to his neck, lightly skimming it. “If I sucked on your neck, would it make a mark like it would on me?”

“No. Sarah, why are you asking that?” Sarah knew he didn’t understand what she was implying.

“Your skin is very soft..”

“My skin is artificial synthetic material, designed to replicate real human skin.”

“Maybe we should stay here and go to Hank’s room, Connor.” She whispered into his ear, giving it a soft kiss. His hand was still on her waist, resting limply. Connor did not know what to do, but agreed.

He shut the door behind them, sneaking past Hank’s body, slumped on the couch with his mouth open. It was a funny sight to Connor. He was probably in an ethylic stupor and wouldn’t be waking up any time soon.

When they got to the bedroom, Sarah made sure to lock the door behind them, in case Hank decided to want to come in. “Why did you lock the door? I’m going to leave after you fall asleep.” 

Connor took a seat on the edge of the bed, staring at Sarah. Her shirt hung so low, and it was thin enough to the point where you could see her brassiere under. He didn’t know why, but he was distracted by it and he scanned the material of it. Ten percent polyester and the other ninety percent was cotton. The bra was dyed with Allura Red and the cups were one hundred percent polyester. “I’m not going to sleep just yet.”

“Why are you going to stay awake? You need to go to sleep.” She grabbed his shoulders and sat down on his thighs, looking into his eyes.

“Do androids ejaculate? And can they get STD’s?” Sarah asked.

“No, there is no sperm being produced, so at the time of climax, nothing comes out. I have never experienced it before, though.” He spoke softly. “Androids can’t get sexually transmitted diseases. There are no cells in the skin for bacteria and viruses to inhabit.” She smiled, and in the dim light from the moon coming through the windows, Sarah could see his eyebrows were furrowed. “Why are you sitting on my thighs?”

“Would you mind if I kissed you right now, Connor?” He looked at her shockingly, like it was a big deal to want to kiss him, an android.

“Kiss me? I have never kissed anyone before. I am programmed to solve deviancy crimes.”

“Hank told me you’re programmed to adapt to humans.” She moved his hands onto her waist, since she knew it wouldn’t come naturally. “Answer my question.”

“No, I don’t think I would mind at all.” She grinned before leaning in, taking her sweet old time to reach his lips. Sarah could feel him staring at her.

“Close your eyes, Connor.” He did as she said since he knew she was more experienced. He had already ran through hundreds of articles from magazines made in 2012 in seconds on how to be a good kisser to please her.

The kiss was long and sweet, not harsh or rough like a human’s. Connor’s lips were smooth as they moved against hers. Sarah’s hand gripped his face, toying with the hair on the nape of his neck. He smiled into the kiss, liking the tickling feeling and the whole situation itself. It was sobering Sarah up the longer it went on.

When they pulled away, their foreheads leaned against each other. Breathless, Sarah looked into his eyes, searching for a thumbs up to do it again. She knew he would never make a first move, so she needed the confirmation.

“I.. liked it.” He said quietly, with a small smile. “It was very pleasurable, Sarah. Would you mind if I did it again?”

“Not at all. I would really enjoy that.” Connor leaned in, starting his movements very soft and subtly. He read more articles, figuring out how to properly touch a female when you kiss. His hand played with the bottom of her shirt, almost itching to pull it off of her without knowing why he wanted to.

Deepening the kiss, Sarah slithered her tongue into Connor’s mouth, and they fought for a little before she retracted it. Her hands grabbed his and moved them to the curve of her bum, demonstrating how to touch and play with it properly without words. At first he couldn’t get the hang of it, but as the kiss went on he finally figured it out.

He stood up, taking Sarah with him. Without opening his eyes, he turned her around so that her back was to the bed. She smiled as he laid her down gently, careful not to make any noise. He grabbed her hand before he started to kiss down her neck.

Doing that gave him time to read more about actually performing sexual intercourse and oral sex on a woman. He knew the basics after overhearing two men on the street talking about it, but otherwise, he was lost. So he searched. How to make a girl cum, pillow talk, anything he thought he needed to know.

He licked her ears and her neck, and hearing her breath hitch kept him motivated to pleasure her the best he could with the knowledge he had.

“Touch me, Connor.” She breathed. Complying, Connor lightly squeezed her right breast. Sarah whimpered as he kneaded it, looking into his dark eyes. “More, please..”

After taking off her shirt, Connor reached behind her and unlatched the red bra he had seen much earlier through her sheer shirt. He knew now why he had been so distracted by her bosom earlier, the immense size of them could catch anyone’s eyes. He stopped his touching. “Do these hurt you?”

“Sometimes,” She blushed. “I’ve considered a breast reduction before but I don’t think I could go through with it.”

“I like them. They’re very beautiful to me, at least.” She smiled and shook her head. “I’m sorry for interrupting.”

His tongue found her left nipple and with flicking motions of it, he made her squeal in delight. The other nipple was being stimulated with his index and thumb. He liked the way she squirmed around when he licked just the right spot. Connor could do this all day.

Connor’s kisses descended down her body until they reached the top of her jeans. His fingers unzipped and unbuttoned them before completely getting rid of them. The pants flew, and all that was left was the gingham pattern panties that seemed to match perfectly with the bra. He wondered if she planned that.

She seemed excited as he kissed and sucked on her inner thighs, becoming closer and closer to her core. He knew what he was doing was right when he slipped her underwear off, tossing it to the side lightly.

Now, nothing stood in between his face and her pussy, bigger and throbbing because of how turned on she was. He looked up at her. “Do you want me to do this?”

“Yes, Connor.” He nodded before bringing her body closer to his face, and she let out a moan as he kitten licked her clit. “Mm, fuck..”

He knew the clitoris had so many nerve endings and they were made for pleasure, but a part of his mind was scared that he had hurt her when she swore. _Scared_. That was new. And so was the enjoyment he felt when he watched her body convulse as he tongue fucked her over and over again.

Her thighs squeezed his head so hard he thought it might break open, and her hands pulled at his scalp so tightly it hurt. He turned off his pain sensors so he couldn’t feel how much it hurt him. Continuing, he sucked on her clit and folds with a newfound love for giving pleasure, being the reason it’s happening.

Sarah’s mouth was open wide, panting and screaming at the feeling and rush it gave her. She called his name like a mantra, and she knew she was close to climaxing.

“Connor, I-I’m gonna cum –” She could hardly get the words out as her eyes shut tightly. Sarah felt dizzy coming down and Connor removed his face, smirking because he was pleased with his performance.

“Did you like that, Sarah?” He asked, wiping his face off on his shirt sleeve. “I know I had an amazing time.”

“We’re not done just yet.” Connor looked confused as she pulled him down on top of her. “You told me you’ve never came before.”

“I haven’t. I wasn’t designed for this.” He said, rubbing her nipple between his fingers. She kissed him, hard, pushing her chest against his, wanting friction. “I don’t want to inconvenience you –”

“It’s not an inconvenience, Connor. I want to do this, have sex with you.” They were back to making out in an instant, not skipping a beat. “Only if you want to have sex with me.”

“I would like that very much. I enjoyed pleasuring you, and I will enjoy doing it again.” They stood up, and Connor pushed her against the wall, nipples perking up due to the cold drywall touching them and increased desire for him. Doing a scan, he could tell her body temperature was rising. “I read a list of potential kinks women might have. Is calling me ‘Daddy’ one of them?”

“No, no, I don’t like that.” She chuckled. He grabbed her waist and rubbed her ass before slapping it roughly, watching it jiggle. He saw the handprint he left and spanked her once more. “I liked that, but do you have any others you think I would be interested in?”

“Bondage, gagging, choking –” She stopped him before the list could continue.

“Choking sounds good. And tying me up with your tie could be amazing.” She spoke, content with her choice. “Just promise me you won’t kill me.”

“I promise, Sarah.” His hand cupped her ass before she turned around to undress him. First came the dress shirt, then the undoing of the belt, then the pants coming off. Sarah moved down onto her knees and pulled the underwear off with her teeth.

“Holy fuck, the ladies at CyberLife must’ve had a say in how absolutely massive they made your cock..” She stared in amazement. “And you’re telling me you’ve never had sex with anyone?”

“That is the truth.” Sarah chuckled while shaking her head. “Can I tie you up now?”

“You may.” She replied, turning around so her back was to him. Sarah could feel the silkiness of the tie being wrapped around her wrists, keeping her arms behind her back.

His left arm reached up to her throat, tightening his grip so little air could go through. Her eyes were spotted with black towards the edges, but she liked it. Connor’s erect cock rubbed in between her cheeks, making both of them moan. He enjoyed the sight in front of him. Sarah’s big ass with his handprint on it and her wrists tied up got him going. He slapped her ass and she squealed. “Fuck, you’re gonna be the death of me.”

“I hope I am not hurting you, Sarah.” He released her throat. “That’s not my intention.”

“I know.” She sighed. “I think we’ve prolonged this enough.”

He nodded even though he knew she couldn’t see his head. Connor grabbed the base of his dick, rubbing it around her slick pussy, teasing her.

Before she could speak, Connor thrusted up into her quickly, knocking the wind out of her. She moaned when he pulled out only to slam back in once more.

“Oh my God, Connor, feels so fucking good..” She cried, her breasts slapping against the wall the faster and faster he moved. “Right there..”

His hand reached around her throat once again, squeezing lightly. “Sarah, you feel so good..”

She clenched around him, driving him crazy and making him fuck her harder and faster. Sarah was sliding down the wall, her boobs now hanging down and her face and hands against the wall, fully spread for his enormous cock.

The noise of his balls slapping against her ass was the only thing Sarah could hear along with Connor’s grunts and the TV going off in the living room. She moaned, and she could feel Connor slowing down and moving at a slower pace.

“Sarah, look at me while I-I cum for you..” He stuttered, so breathless. Sarah looked him in his eyes as he fucked her senseless. Connor could feel a pressure inside of his stomach being released, and he was relieved.

Connor untied the knot in the tie around Sarah’s wrists, and she collapsed onto the bed, falling asleep shortly after. He unlocked the door, and climbed in Hank’s bed behind her, watching her sleep and playing with strands of her hair. For hours, Connor was distracted and had no thoughts about deviants.

“You’ve got to be fucking joking!” Hank yelled from his doorway. “You fucked a human, my friend, in my bed?”


End file.
